Thunder and Lightning
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: The daughter of the Soul King disappeared over 200 years ago. Shortly after a girl who doesn't remember her past appears. Over time she became the captain of the Fourteenth Squad. But they too had vanished over 100 years ago. Cut short rest inside sort of follows Bleach storyline


**Hey guys! I know what you're thinking. 'Will she just finish her other stories already?!' **

**^-^"**

**Yea, I will. It's just that I've had this idea for a really long time and I never got around to posting it. That and I couldn't figure out how to start it.**

**Once I knew how to start it, I couldn't find a beta that actually replied back to me! So I gave up on trying to find a beta.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Tite Kubo to you? No? Good! Because I'm not him! I'm just a girl that loves to write.**

* * *

_The daughter of the Soul King had disappeared over 200 years ago. Shortly after, a girl with no memory of her past appears. Over time, she rose to the rank of the captain for secret squad, the Fourteenth Squad. But even they had vanished over 100 years ago. Now she's back and ready to kick ass. But there's a small problem. The rest of Fourteenth Squad is gone and no longer needed. Also, almost everyone she has ever known is gone. Now's her chance to start over, and dammit, she's going to make one hell of a difference in everyone's lives. Some more than they think._

* * *

BOOM!

Hitsugaya woke up in a start at the sound of explosions around the Sereitei.

He immediately got out of bed and changed into his shinigami uniform, along with his captain haori over top and his zanpakuto, Hyourinamaru, too. When he was all ready to go, he began to shunpo outside the barracks.

Finally arriving at the gates of the division, Hitsugaya saw that dust had risen and covered everything. A slightly ash covered Matsumoto appeared next to him.

"Lieutenant, explain what's happening!"

"We don't know! The explosions woke everybody and now they're all running around in confusion!"

True to her word, Hitsugaya saw the Tenth Division running around like the idiots they were.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze as Toshiro's icy reiatsu surrounded them.

Glaring at his subordinates, he spoke. "We will not run around in panic. Nor will we charge head first into the dust not knowing what's in there. We are not the Eleventh Division. Now we must focus and come up with a plan."

Just then an explosion threw the shinigami closest to the gates back.

Hitsugaya dug his feet into the ground as not to be blown backwards.

"Captain!"

Captain Hitsugaya turned to see a hell butterfly fly away from his lieutenant.

"Head captain wants all captains and lieutenants at the First Division as soon as they can."

Toshiro nodded and turned to his subordinates.

"Hold the division if anything attacks." With that Toshiro and Matsumoto were headed to the meeting hall by shunpo.

When they arrived, they saw that almost everyone was there except for the Thirteenth Division captain, Ukitake, who arrived shortly after them

As Hitsugaya took his spot beside his lieutenant, Rangiku, Captain-Commander Yamamoto appeared in front of the present shinigami.

"I'm glad you all could arrive in such short notice, especially you seven in the Human World." Yamamoto's gaze went to a video screen on the other side of the room.

On the screen were Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Urahara. They were looking at their own video screen in Urahara's Shop in the Human world.

Ichigo looked at the screen with an irritated look and his right eye-brow was raised up. "Yo Gramps! What's the big emergency this early in the morning?" Before any of the captains could yell at his behavior, Rukia punched Ichigo's head and followed with a kick in the shin. "That's no way to talk to the Head Captain!" Ichigo was about to yell back, but Yamamoto let out a cough, getting everyone's attention.

"Now then let's begin."

Whirring sounds were then heard. Everyone looked over to see another video screen appear above the Head Captain's head.

"Some of you will know this person, but most of you won't...and I apologize to you." Everyone stood confused at the Head Captain's words, but then their attention was drawn to the screen that had begun to light up.

Before their eyes, a girl with a black tank top that cut off just below her breast, and short black shorts appeared on the screen. She had bright silver eyes and her hair faded from caramel at the roots and into a milk chocolate at the tips that came to her waist and was braided down her back. Her right hand rested on her hip, while her left hand dangled at her side. Just below her shorts was a pair of knives; a white one on the left and a black one on the right. And just above her left hip was the kanji for fourteen, 十四. Aside from the grin that showed of her sharper than normal canines, she also had a pair of black wolf ears on her head, a black wolf tail hanging out from the back, and finally, a gold circlet band around her head with a watery blue teardrop pendent hanging down in the middle of her forehead.

Most of the shinigami stared surprised at this new, unknown shinigami that they have never seen before, especially since the girl appeared to be a rank of some sort from the number on her hip. The only ones who had a different expression on their faces were: Ukitake, Kyoraku, Byakuya, Soifon, Unohana, Urahara, and Yoruichi.

Ukitake and Unohana looked at the girl with sad eyes, alongside them Kyoraku tipped his hat down to cover his eyes. Also Byakuya and Soifon turned their heads to the side, hiding their sad expression from the others.

But they were not as bad as the two who were in the Human world.

Unlike anybody else, Yoruichi had begun to cry on the spot. Her tears would not slowdown in speed; the picture on the screen would not leave her mind. So many memories began to fill her mind and she couldn't help but weep out loud in front of everyone.

Urahara brought her into a hug, his own tears flowing too, but not as much as Yoruichi's. This was a tremendous sadness that enveloped them and only the select few knew why.

Not only Ichigo, Rukia, and their friends, the other shinigami, who knew nothing of this girl, could not believe that they were seeing the great Urahara and Yoruichi cry.

"Hang on, Gramps...who is that girl?" Ichigo's question broke the awkward silence and the one thing that everyone had on their mind too.

Yamamoto looked up at the picture with grief in his old eyes. "That was Captain Raimei Hikari, of the fourteenth squad."


End file.
